


Stress Leads to Love

by WolfMoonFang



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Mentions of Him, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Stress Cuddles, Yugi's Grandpa, and just needs love, let yami love him, yugi had a long day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMoonFang/pseuds/WolfMoonFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi has had a very long, and very hard, day at work. He let his stress pile up, and Yami is starting to notice. Yami wants to do something nice for his aibou after such a hard day, so he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Leads to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! This is my first fanfic, and as such, it is un-betaed. Constructive criticism is welcome, as always with me. Hope you like it, lovelies~! Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think!

Yugi sighed loudly, opening the door to his and Yami's shared apartment. After they had gotten together, they moved to an apartment just a few streets away from his grandpa's shop so they could have privacy and whatnot. The apartment was not too small, but not too big. Yugi and Yami lived there comfortably. Speaking of Yugi, he had just set his laptop bag on the coffee table and was wrangling with his tie, when Yami rounded the corner, shaking his head at the sight before him. "Here, let me, Yugi." He said softly, starting to undo the tie as Yugi huffed slightly, staring at Yami's hands. He murmured a small 'thank you' gratefully and let his mouth form a small frown.  
"Another bad day, hm?"  
Once he finished taking the tie off, Yami lifted Yugi's chin with his hand, smiling knowingly at him. The younger nodded, leaning into his lover's touch. "A very bad day. You have no idea." He leaned forward into the older's chest and wrapping his arms around him. He sighed softly, breathing in the scent he had become so accustomed to. To him, Yami smelled like old books (which was a good thing) and lavender. Yami, in return, wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders, squeezing him softly. "I'm sorry to hear that, love. But," He said, pulling back to look at him. "I have something for you, that might make you feel better." Yugi looked up at him in confusion, tilting his head in the way that almost always made Yami's heart skip a beat. "What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously, making the older laugh. "It's something to help, I promise!" He unwrapped his arms from his aibou's shoulders to put them up in defense, smiling as he heard his lover's soft and sweet laughter. "Okay. What is it?" He asked, unwrapping his arms from Yami's middle.  
"Close your eyes."  
"Yaaaammmmiiiii."  
"Nothing bad!"  
Yugi sighed, rolling his shoulder and closing his eyes. He never really could fight with him. Once he had closed his eyes, Yami took ahold of his shoulders and began leading him down the small hallway. For a moment, Yugi felt vulnerable, but he felt calm and safe, Yami always did have that affect on him. Yami stopped them at their bedroom door and opened it, then proceeded to pick Yugi up bridal style, to which the younger responded with yelping and holding onto him tightly. All the while, keeping his eyes closed. "Yami! A little warning would have been nice!" He snapped, but the older knew he didn't mean it, he heard no malice, no hate in those words. Just stress, a thing he was going to take care of. "I apologize, but I couldn't very well ask you for permission, it would spoil the surprise." He stated calmly, setting Yugi down on the bed. He leant down to his ear and whispered softly, "You can open your eyes now, aibou." He did what he was told, and exhaled as his, now open, eyes widened at the sight before him. Their bedroom was littered with small candles, making a lovely atmosphere. The candles were, of course, kept away from anything flammable, while also giving off a wonderful aroma, he didn't know why he didn't smell the candles before he saw them. The sight made him smile brightly, and as he turned his head slightly to look at Yami, he saw the soft, warm smile he wore that made his heart beat out of his chest. "Y-Yami I-" He tried to say, but was cut off by Yami putting a finger to his lips. "Don't. You don't have to say anything. Tonight you relax, tonight is for you." He leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. The younger smiled into the kiss, throwing his arms around Yami's and dragging him onto the bed. He pulled back and pressed their foreheads together as they looked into each other's eyes. "What would I do without my Yami?" He asked, his smile growing. "I think the answer would be the same for my question. What would I do without my aibou?"  
They shifted into a more comfortable position, with Yugi cuddled against Yami's chest, the older's arms wrapped around him securely. Only a few last words were said, as they lay in each other's embrace before they drifted off to sleep.  
"I love you, Yami."  
"And I, love you, aibou."


End file.
